Derby
Neighborhood derbies are limited events that occur in neighborhoods from Level 29 onwards. Every week, a derby (a horse race) starts between same-sizedNote that matching is made when the derby begins so changes in the neighborhood occurring during the derby are not taken into account for matching purposes. neighborhoods. Neighborhoods which complete tasks listed on the Derby Stand will rank up and work towards special prizes. Duration Derbies start at 8:00 a.m. UTC on Mondays and last for six full days. A 24-hour cool down period occurs between derbies to allow for neighborhood changes as members joining a neighborhood during a derby cannot participate in it and members leaving a neighborhood while a derby happens do not get any rewards. Completing a task Tasks range from harvesting crop fields or animal goods, completing boat or truck orders, fishing with lures, fully serving town visitors, or extracting ore from the mine. Some tasks must be achieved within a time limit, such as within a few hours or a few days, while other tasks can be completed at any point during the duration of the derby. Each player can only choose one task at a time and five tasks at most during each derby. When players have completed five tasks, one additional task can be picked up at the cost of 10 diamonds. Neighborhood leaders, co-leaders, and elders can discard any task; a new task then replaces the discarded one 30 minutes later. If a player trashes a task they have picked up, no penalty is applied but the task still counts towards their quota. Players can see their personal task log by scrolling down the task area. It registers tasks they have accomplished, are working on or failed during a derby. Winning derby points, horseshoes and rewards Completing a task gives the neighborhood derby points. The number of points each task gives is written on the task order. The more difficult a task is the more points it gives. The race itself contains several checkpoints, symbolized by blue flags, which correspond to increasing amounts of Derby points (see table below). Every time a neighborhood reaches a checkpoint (i.e. has earned the required number of derby points for this checkpoint) a horseshoe is won. Winning a horseshoe unlocks three types of random rewards (which are not the same for each member). At the end of the derby, each member of the neighborhood who participated in the race can collect one reward out of the three available for each horseshoe they have won. Players can try and get different rewards by spending 5 diamonds and tapping the reshuffle button. It is possible to select rewards beforehand so they do not get replaced (which does not mean they must be chosen when you make your final selection). Reaching the end of the derby in the first, second or third place gives the neighborhood a gold, silver or bronze trophy and additional rewards. These are also random, and not the same from one member to another, and can only be claimed when the derby ends. The total number of trophies a neighborhood won is shown in the neighborhood house. Types of rewards Rewards can be one ore more supply item, product, voucher, rare decoration or diamond. The prizes for winning are random and can be different for each member of a neighborhood. Examples of grand prizes awarded to top 3 place neighborhoods: Derby Win Example 01.png Derby_Win_Example_02.png Derby_Win_Example_03.png Derby_Win_Example_04.png Derby_Win_Example_05.png Derby-Win6.png Derby-Win7.png Official tutorial Table of derby checkpoints The table below lists the number of derby points neighborhoods must reach at each checkpoint according to their size. Trivia * The Neighborhood Derby feature was introduced with the March 2015 update. Footnotes Category:Game Features Category:Farm Buildings